


Tired Days and Movie Nights

by Melodious1776



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious1776/pseuds/Melodious1776
Summary: A quick Zen/MC fluffy oneshot :)
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Tired Days and Movie Nights

A clunk and a jingle came loudly ringing from the front door as I unlocked it. I pushed the door open with a tired smile and walked into the lively, comforting sound of the TV playing The Wedding Singer for the millionth time. Zen was lounging on the couch, a half empty beer can on the coffee table and his legs lazily stretched out. The second he heard the door open, he perked up and turned to face me with a huge, welcoming grin.  
“How was your day?” He asked excitedly, and I could practically see him bouncing on the couch, waiting for me to come over. I giggled and tossed my keys onto the side table.  
“It was absolutely exhausting,” I huffed and dragged my feet over to the couch. I plopped down on the cushion next to him and sighed. We sat together for a minute, watching the movie play out on the screen. It was in the middle of a really sweet, unnecessarily calming montage, and I started to sink into the couch. I felt some movement next to me, thinking maybe Zen was getting up to grab something to eat, but instead I felt his arm wrap around me. He pulled me close and placed a gentle kiss on the crown of my head. I gave another, even smaller, tired smile and my eyes began to flutter shut.  
My body felt heavy and I tried to slowly lean my head against his shoulder, but instead I felt Zen gently guide my head to rest on his thigh. He set me down softly, scooting to the side a bit so I wouldn’t have to readjust to lie comfortably. His soft fingers brushed the stray hairs away from my face and tucked them behind my ear. I hummed softly, feeling his fingers light trace my temple, then slide back and comb through my hair. After a while, his hand slid down further, to rest on my shoulder. He began to carefully and slowly trace circles in my tense muscles, putting just the right amount of pressure.  
After a few minutes, I cracked my eyes open just a bit and turned slightly to look at him in the eyes. He looked down at me with his loving eyes and cocked his head to the side, as if to ask me if I were okay. I simply hummed in response, lazily reaching for his free hand and pulling it toward my chest. I shifted back to my previous position, facing the TV, and closed my eyes with satisfaction. I very slightly tightened my grip around his hand and pulled it up to my lips, lightly pressing a kiss against each of his soft knuckles. As I finished, in response, I felt him lean down and place a loving kiss on my temple. I smiled softly and as I tuned out the sounds from the TV, letting sleep ring through my body, I held his hand close to my heart, keeping it there with the intent of never letting go.


End file.
